Eve &Adam
by LostParkMih
Summary: If all men died, as the world will follow? Completely AU


**Eve &Adam**

N/A: The story is based on the manga Renai Idenshi, however I will make just a few points in common. For prevention measure: I do not own Glee, or the initial idea that spawned this story. However mistakes and all the rest of the fiction are my own.

**Prologue**

_ Year 3215_

Something happened that humanity never imagined would happen. A group of scientists have turned out to develop a new type of virus, but they never thought that this virus, in particular, could cause what would cause. About six months after the invention of the virus, he ended up contaminating one of the scientists responsible for the research, and with it, a new and unique pandemic was initiated.

How could these scientists know that this virus would bind the nitrogenous bases that give rise to the Y chromosome? They could never know it, let alone predict that this virus would cause the destruction of all men on the planet.

_Year 3219_

It was these facts that was in question at this meeting between the various heads of states.

"We have to take measures!" One of the heads of state spoke indignantly, that year still were left very few men on the planet, all they already infected and suffering from the symptoms of the plague.

" We really have." Another spoke. "We must take providences that we, the women can continue with our planet and our society. " A low noise started and within seconds turned into a big buzz.

" Quiet! ALL QUIET!" A woman screamed in the background and immediately made an absolute silence in the meeting room.

"As I was saying. There is almost no man here on the planet. It is estimated that there are about 200 men in my country, and 150 of them are young people between 15 and 18 years and for having a bit of resistance still remain alive in hospitals, however life expectancy for them is less than two months , the other 50 are hospitalized in very serious condition with a 0.001% chance of survival. We can't and even less we shouldn't delude ourselves. In about five months there will be no more men on the planet, and how we will be? We will become a society in decline and eventually all die." More discussion started and took place, again the same woman screamed in search of silence. "Continuing, When this plague arose we create a program. It calls _Eden_." The woman then began to explain the program, and the end of the meeting, all leaders of states smiled satisfied with the program, accepting then put into practice as soon as the last man to die. Until then, they all attempt to reverse the consequences of the plague and thus save the men.

_Year 3232_

How had predicted, all the men had been extirpated from the Earth and it was discovered that the virus only affected the human species, and the animals were still showing two different gender. The long-awaited cure never came, because there wasn't any way to shut off the virus or combat the disease.

The Eden Project was something fairly simple, the society would be divided into two classes. The Eve, those who presented genetic pre-disposition to home organization, economic, administrative functions. Being so they could work in big companies while reconciling domestic life. And there would also be the Adams, the ones with genetic predisposition to sports, military, for protection. The society had split into two groups: the mental area and the physical area. Not necessarily a member of society would fit in only one field, but by political means, this organization was chosen.

In the question 'continuation of the species' Eden Project had two exits. Would use the first time the stored sperm, however with the genetic improvement that would be born only women, since men once came in contact with the air would be infected not reaching an age that they become productive for society. When the sperm ran out, would use a technology based on a characteristic of some reptiles, it would be the technique of developing embryos through body's own cells, would then be necessary to develop a new technology based entirely on that ability of some species of reptiles, technology was planned for over 20 years, now are already functioning with a certain margin of error. Couples with good genetic predisposition would be the first to use this technology, since it was intended to mix the genetics of both women, or only one of them in vitro and ultimately from gene permutations create new beings. It was risky, but it was anticipated that this new technique worked well.

_Year 3255_

The consequences of the plague had finally been bypassed. Who would imagine that the Eden Project will actually work? Nobody could predict that something so insignificantly simple would work.

It worked, and the whole world society was based on it, certainly there were some little problems, but nothing that stringent heads of state did not solve, there were some problems with unsuspecting from distant places, there were also some problems in the development of in vitro technology, there were also early problems with embryos with genetic diseases, mutations and different problems.

But all these had been solved. Whereas the society was working fine, there were no more conflicts as they existed, and finally the dream world peace had been achieved, or nearly achieved, the Eden Project was fulfilling its role.

N/A: A new project, I don't how it'll follow, but I hope you have enjoyed or get curious!

Please review!

:)


End file.
